Forlorn
by l'envoi
Summary: [ON HIATUS] It takes just one mistake to fling a world into chaos. :: AU


**Title:** Forlorn  
**Author:** Joanne Tetsunosuke  
**Topic:** Battle B-Daman  
**Characters:** Enjyu, Terry  
**Mood:** Danger  
**Word Count:** 959  
**Rating:** K+  
**Copyright:** Forlorn ©2007, and the plot contained here in the copyright of **Joanne Tetsunosuke **(author, publisher) – All Rights Reserved.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Battle B-Daman, but I still love it so:D  
**Author's Notes:** This question has been on my mind for a long time, but then it is only now that I decided on thinking of a plot for it. This occurs starting from "Episode 51: B-Dastorm", saying what I think would happen if the events were altered. I hope you enjoy this though. **Note that my current title, "Forlorn," is a working title. If anyone could suggest another title, it would be very appreciated. :D**

**Chapter 1: Speed VS. Strength**

_What would things be like if anything had been changed at all?_

_What would happen if they didn't have enough determination, willpower, strength, endurance, hope or cooperation within one another?_

_What would happen if things hadn't happened the way they did?_

_Things wouldn't be as they are now._

_If we didn't meet each other; if we lost just a single battle; if we were even slightly less competent, determined or cooperative; if we made even a single mistake, it would drastically affect all of the B-daworld. Everything that you see now would be just a dream._

_It just takes one loss to erase the tranquility and freedom in the world, and replace it with irreversible destruction and hopelessness._

Enjyu sneered at Terry. He looked at him with a self-righteous look on his face; his eyes were, although cold and stern, looking at him lightly and his lips formed a faint smirk. He felt that the other was not a threat, and his expression showed his feeling of underestimation of the light-blue-haired boy.

Terry looked back at him, annoyed. His eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip on Wing Sword, he knew that Enjyu didn't believe that he could defeat him. He has been told many times that he was the weakest link of the group, and that probably was true. Bull was a very skilled B-Damechanic and ensured that their b-damons would work to their full potential, leaving the victory entirely on their user's skill. Gray was an excellent b-daplayer, his accuracy uncannily precise every time, that was even more precise than any master archer or great gun-handler. Yamato, on the other hand, was the best of them all. They all believed so much in his capabilities, that he could defeat even the great Marda B. because they knew their friend's power was immense, no matter how naïve he was.

But then, Terry felt that he was weaker than the others. Although he had a commendable rapid-fire technique and was swift and precise in wholeness, he has never shown his true power in any of his attacks. At one time, Yamato asked him why he never showed his true strength, but he just smiled and looked away, hiding his eyes under his bangs. He presumes that Yamato thought that he just didn't want to show it, for his own personal reasons, but then, that was relatively true. Yes, he didn't want to show his strength because of his one reason: he didn't have enough strength to match his associates. He has always been a frail child and could not hold out very long by means of brute strength alon. To make up for his lack of raw power, he used his speed and ingenuity to win a battle. As he has learnt from his ninja training, speed is strength. The key is to strike quickly, powerfully and often; that was what he was always told and adapted it even in his b-daplaying.

Enjyu's smirk grew larger, his teeth clenched tightly, please with the current events. "You think that **you **can beat me?" he scoffed bluntly. "You're just a weakling."

Terry raised his head above his b-damon, his eyebrows knitted angrily. "You'll change your tune once you get a taste of this! B-DAFIRE!!!"

The red-haired boy was surprised at the hasty attack, but still dodged it quickly, missing his left arm only by about an inch. His eyes widened with fear, staring at the teal b-daball, which layed on the hard, rocky greyish ground. He couldn't help but mutter a few mumbles of disbelief. Then, as he backtracked on what had happened, his eyes widened once more, only this time because of discovery. He smirked; the shot the youth had made at him was just to make him bite his tongue. It wasn't to hurt him at all, but to disprove his earlier accusations on the boy.

"You caught me by surprise there. You're not as weak as you look," he said, smugly. "But still, you can't beat me. B-DAFIRE!!!"

Quickly, he launched his own b-daball at Terry; slicing through the air like an assassin's dagger, wind rushing swiftly past it. The youth quickly jumped to dodge the attack, falling on the ground with a soft thud after the object strike the wall, his fingers supporting his weight as he sat slightly on his right leg. He looked back, his eyes widened, seeing the damage that one b-daball had made.

There was an enormous, gaping hole on the grayish, concrete wall, its sides jagged and sharp. He had never seen such immense power before. He looked back at the other, catching a glimpse of his pompous smirk.

"You think you're so hot, don't you, Enjyu?" Terry said, annoyed at the elder's boastful attitude. "I will wipe that arrogant smirk off your face!"

Jumping into the air, he held Wing Sword tightly, aiming at his opponent's b-damon.

Enjyu grinned, his expression threatening and cold. "Let's see if you can!"

He jumped into the air, aiming at the ninja's b-damon, just as he did.

"B-DAFIRE!!!"

They simultaneously fired at each other, canceling both their attacks.

Landing on the ground, they both panted heavily.

"Not bad, kid," Enjyu said, breathing heavily. "But like I said, you can't beat me!"

He fired once again; only this shot came in a form of fire, its surface sparking against the air due to its strength.

Terry threw his weight to the side, shielding himself with the wall before him. Slowly moving from the wall, he saw another b-daball coming straight at him. Quickly, he shielded himself with the wall yet again.

Then, he jumped from the shield, landing behind the other boy. Jabbing his b-damon against Enjyu's back, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Move, and I'll shoot."


End file.
